


Gordon and Tommy party in a movie theater bathroom

by Hulahoops



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Gordon goes to the bathroom a second time, but for different reasons
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Gordon and Tommy party in a movie theater bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Remember no minors 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and kind comments they mean the world to me

The second time Gordon has to go to the bathroom he does it with a good handwashing.

Tommy comes with him this time and finishes before him he notices, but sticks around after he steps out.

Washing his hands he looks at Tommy who is looking quite excited to say the least. The bathroom is pretty far away and no one else is in the theater besides them.

And fuck if Gordon doesn't love tommy, but hell if he doesn't want to be caught by anyone if they fooled around.

"You just w-washed you haaands Gordon!"

Tommy shares this fact with a smile.

"Yea haha I did, we should uh, get going I guess"

"No I-I d-dont think s-o"

He looks at Gordon and puts a finger to his lips, making sure he's quite he whispers in the mans ear.pressing against his protective armour.

"I-I think you ssshould fuck m-e Gordon! B-bend me over the c-counter"

"You want to do it here? What if we get caught tommy? I don't want your dad to catch us"

Tommy's hot breath is in his ear and his dick is rock solid in his suit begging to be pulled out.

Besides, he's been through hell and back. He deserves a little ass.

His hands are bare, removed from those gloves hours ago. Gripping the man's ass though his clothes he presses him closer. 

He has the skinny taller older man in his strong grip.he pressed between the counter and the suit

"Is that what you want birthday boy.?"

Tommy pumps his fists excited, clearly loving the idea. He looks straight into Gordons pretty brown eyes.

"Y-yes! Bend m-e over, fuck me Gordon, u-use me"

Tommy is flipped around onto his back looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh I'm going to use you tommy, I'm going to make you know who owns your hole"

He unbuckled Tommy's belt quickly, and pulls his soft pants and his boxers down to his ankles.

Not bothering to take the man's shoes off, he slips under and between the man's legs.

Tommy dick is hard and already in his own hands, covered in pre-cum and spit and lube. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small half full container of lube.

"Pleaase Gordon p-please stick your d-dick in my ass!"

"Buddy let me finger you first"

"Gordooon what do you t-think I was doing w-waiting around in the bathroom,i-i-i come p-prepared"

He bites his lip and the sight of his red-faced with his dick in his hands. Letting out quite whimpers, slowly pumping himself.

Well, what man can resist.

Gordon pulls his zipper down and his cock out, it's big and fat just how Tommy loves it.

He pours a very large amount of lube in his hand as he runs his hand up and down his cock.

Positioning his dick against the man's ass he gives him a kiss as he presses in. The head popping in to the soft heaven.

He keeps pushing, hands on Tommy's hips holding him.

He getting louder with his whimpers, even when Gordon tries to shush him.

But it's not like Gordon can be very quite either.

His cock is sinking in, and it's so hot and so soft. Truly this could be heaven.

"Ooooh fuuuuuck tommy, yea baby oh god I'm gonna destroy you."

"Ah! Oh fuck Gordon, your c-cock fills me u-up completely, o-oh my god ah! Fuck!"

He could see tommy was close, his legs where shaking, he was breathing so heavy.

Sweat was forming on Gordon, he was so close too, fuck this was the best thrill he's had in a while.

"Tommy babe, I'm- im close"

"J-just make s-sure you cum in me ok?"

Gordon could only desperately nod as he pulled his cock almost all the way out then rammed himself all the way back in.

This sets the pace, the plap plap plap wet sound of skin echoes against the walls.

Tommy cant keep quiet,every thrust he gets louder, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god yes! yes! yes! Ooooh, oh my fucking god! I'm going to cum, G-g-gordoon! Oh fuck"

"Yea baby cum for me, show me what you can do, oh fuck yea"

There's a wet gagging noise at the back of Tommy's throat, as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

The squelching noise of his fist around his dick is loud as he lets out a deep growly scream.

"F-fuck yea Gordon g-ive it to me oh god"

The man is the heavy suit above him, slams himself into his prostate again and again. 

Tommy's whole face clenches and he lets out a squeel as he cums so hard. The cum just keeps cumming as Gordon holds himself as hard against the man's gspot as he can.

Tommy cums ropes, it hits his chest his face, it hits the mirrors.he doesn't stop jacking off untill theres nothing left.

The squeeze of his asshole mixed with the next thrust in has Gordon unloading himself into the man.

"Fuck yea Tommy ,what a good boy, Jesus Christ. Take it all baby yea, guh fuck! So tight and sloppy for me"

He panting over tommy, cum slowly leaking out and hitting the floor. He licks Tommy's face free of cum and gives him a deep wet kiss.

Their tongues press against each other. 

He presses his fingers into the man's ass and gently scoops out the remaining cum out of his ass and holds the man's cheek gently as the kiss deep again.

He helps him get his clothes back on and they try to make themselves look at the very most presentable.

At the very least, look not like the fucked the brains out of each other.

They share a look and giggle, holding each other's hands.

Nothing on earth can stop these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed yourself.  
> 


End file.
